


say my name, say my name

by abbean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: "i banged ur dueling partner last night", Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Nicknames, Other, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100, they/she astral (though they don't appear in person), yuma annoys rio and rio bites back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbean/pseuds/abbean
Summary: “What’s it going to take for you to use my name?” she demands, ice-cold.
Relationships: Astral/Kamishiro Rio
Kudos: 4





	say my name, say my name

“Shark Sis!”

Rio scowls as Yuma bounds up to her, bright-eyed as always. “What’s it going to take for you to use my name?” she demands, ice-cold.

He shrugs, grinning. Rio considers putting him on the ground before changing tack.

“I’m confused, is all,” she says, tilting her head. “Astral-chan can’t _stop_ calling my name. The moment I kiss her neck, she’s whimpering, ‘Rio-san~’”

His reaction’s immediate; Rio savors his strangled shriek as he yells, “Gross! I don’t want _that!_ ”

“ _There’s_ something Astral never says—”

Yuma flees, and Rio thinks smugly that he won’t be using his nickname anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> when everything's hard, sometimes ya gotta drabble. hit me up for more rarepair yodeling.


End file.
